


Reckless

by Del (goddessdel)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Del
Summary: It was reckless: letting himself fall in love.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: Fluffy Fics For The Winter





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> From a daily prompt challenge that I clearly didn't live up to: _Reckless_. Meant to be a 300 word drabble; I went for the spirit, not the letter.
> 
> Written: 6/2/18-6/3/18

It was reckless: letting himself fall in love. The kinds of things he would do for love were not to be trifled with.

All she'd have to do was ask and he knew he'd burn worlds for her. Not metaphorical worlds, but actual worlds, burned into back holes and supernovas and crumbling husks.

It's reckless, because she just might ask.

Reckless, because he lost her the second he found her, and he knows - he _knows_ \- that he'll never be ready to let her go.

It was reckless enough picking up stray humans for companions here and there. He loves them in a way, and it's enough that he's done terrible things to save them. Terrible things when he's lost them.

But River. _River, River, River. _River isn't a stray or human or another companion. He didn't have to trick her into following him. Doesn't have to worry about her keeping up or wandering off.

River is his mirror and his shadow and his equal. His assassin and his wife.

She's the one standing at his side, rushing headlong into danger. Diving off buildings and shooting guns and teasing him mercilessly.

And he _loves _her.

Loves her in a way that that burns like fire and ice and the wickedness of her smirk. Loves her so much that the word itself is too small and inadequate to contain the depth of it.

He loves her across galaxies and supernovas, loves her like the formation of the universe and like its destruction, loves her to his very atoms, until he can feel the echo of that love in memories of previous lives.

He loves her in a way that is consuming and desperate and selfish.

He is the Doctor, and he holds time and the universe and lives in the palms of his hands. Lives that pale in comparison to his love of River.

It was _reckless _for the Doctor to let himself fall in love.

But it was River. How could he do anything else?


End file.
